


To The Ones Who Seek

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the changmins of the world, may your Yunhos come and sweep you away from the ground you are so used to.</p><p>To the Yunhos of the world, may your life be filled with the joys you can share with and rekindled upon every second of every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Ones Who Seek

Yunho was 19 when he moved into the great big city to pursue his education and seek his independence. 

He had a dream, one that consists of him being a man his grandfather and his father would be proud of, a career he can take pride in and an army of children he can be a kid with and a wife he can depend and be depended on and maybe if he can a puppy or two, or four. 

Yunho is a boy with great aspirations, one that may sound almost too simple to some and yet for most, it's an aspiration that isn't easy to achieve. 

Yunho is a man-child of conviction, he knows what he wants, knows exactly what he doesn't want and has a 500 step programme on how to achieve his goals come hell or waters high.  
*** 

Changmin was 19 when he knew what he didn't want.  
It's not that he doesn't have any aspirations or convictions, for he has many dreams but none that seem grounded enough for a logical, rational boy that he is. 

Changmin has always been the boy that's a little too quiet, a little to tall, a little to smart to fit into a box and slotted into a category. 

All the while Changmin observes from the sidelines, learning and processing and internalizing all colors of the spectrum fading into the different shades of gray the world is painted in. 

Changmin knew naught of what he wanted at 19 years old, but he does know what he doesn't want.  
Changmin doesn't want his world to be grey.  
*** 

Yunho was 25 and Changmin was 23 when they first met.

In the most ordinary of days (Tuesday Night), under the most ordinary of circumstances (supermarket grocery shopping), where two parts of a whole would chance upon each other and know instantly how different and yet the same they are (Yunho: Is Tomato is a fruit? Changmin: No Tomato is a vegetable) 

Changmin has never quite met anyone like Yunho, a man who is filled with color and ideas and visions of his future.

Changmin has never had a clear vision of his future, definitely not one with that much detail and fanfare and a 500 step programme to get there, but with Yunho, his world is fading out from the grey and sephia tones it once was and slowly moving into busy rainbow technicolor happy bubble that Yunho generally rests in. 

Yunho is a man with a conviction, a goal that must be reached when it's set in stone, his world has always been about what he wanted and what he needed to do to get there, but with Changmin Yunho's slowly beginning to understand the beauty of slowing down, enjoying the now and the moment while looking forward to a future with excitement.  
*** 

Yunho is a man that cannot and will not stop, like the hands of time chasing after the seconds that they’ve lost, Yunho moves forward constantly, searching and progressing relentlessly. 

Changmin is a man that likes to stop and wonder, freezing the moment to treasure the now, to look at the precious memories that the past has kept and relearn lessons taught from days gone by. 

At first glance they're both polar opposites, pulling in the other direction the desire to move on and the willingness to stop and rekindle the past. 

And yet when one is without the other, the constant need to progress or regress becomes an unbearable burden to the individual. 

It's strange how the world sets its balance, in two not so little boys who were both so drastically different and yet, within each other, find commonality. 

For the ones who speed to your dreams to the fullest, may you find joy in the little moments occasionally, for those who sit back to watch the world go by, may your life soon be filled with a buzzing rainbow of cheer and drive. 

For the changmins of the world, may your Yunhos come and sweep you away from the ground you are so used to.

To the Yunhos of the world, may your life be filled with the joys you can share with and rekindled upon every second of every day.


End file.
